Bi
by LP4E
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Bi has been told to never go near the art gallery in her town. She always wondered why and now she knows when she is lured in the world of Guertena by a woman that bares a black wilted rose. Follow Bi and her two friends she meets in the gallery and watch as she solves the mystery of the world and the woman. OC'S
1. Chapter 1

_**OH. MY. GOD. This is one of my all time favorite RPG horror games and I just had to write a fic of this. And before we start I will like to say that I don't ship GarryxIb and the only reason why they had a child was for story sakes! (I personally see their relationship as a older brother brother/younger sister type y'know?)**__** Sweee~! I'm so excited! So lets get started~!**_

_**Warning: I do not own this awesome game, but I do own Bi.**_

* * *

"Now Bi I want you to go and get some groceries from the store, can you do that?" says a red eyed woman with brown hair.

A girl with black seaweed like hair and red eyes (who was sitting on the couch reading a book on how to read music notes) looks to the woman and nods silently.

"Great! Now remember what I told you; Don't go with strangers and come straight home." The girl nodded again and walked up to take the money in her mother's hand. "And remember the most important rule-" she continued grasping her daughters hand tightly, her expression becoming stern and pleading.

**"Don't go to the art gallery."**

Bi nodded knowing she had no choice. Ever since she could remember her parents told her time and time again to never go visit the art gallery in town no matter what. She didn't know why and would ask, but her parents never gave her a straight answer.

One time when she was four she awoke up to the sound of her mother screaming bloody murder. She ran into her parents bed room only to find her mother screeching and crying while her father held her in a tight embrace trying to calm her down. She heard the words he whispered to her hysterical mother. _"It's okay. We're not there anymore._ _She's gone. The gallery can't hurt you anymore."_ She was still crying and stopped screaming, but completely calmed down when Bi climb in their bed and gave her mother a tight hug telling her not to cry. They fell asleep like that together and didn't let go.

Bi didn't like seeing her mother like that so she never asked why she couldn't go again and always avoided the gallery as much as she could, but still she couldn't help but wonder why her parents feared the art gallery so much, well whatever the reason it can't be good.

Bi finished her errands for her mother and was on her way home, that is until she was soon stopped by three boys who was in her class.

"Hey look! It's that weird girl at school!" One of them yelled while the others looked to where he was pointing. The three boys approached her, but Bi didn't move.

"Hey! Mutey! What are you doing?" A boy with sandy blonde hair yelled. Bi did not respond.

"See? Told you she doesn't talk!" A boy with chestnut colored hair whispered loudly. Bi sent a glare to the boy but none of them noticed.

"And look at her hair! It looks like seaweed!" Chimed in the blonde.

"Ha! Ha! Kelp head!"

"Weird! Look at her eyes their red!" A boy with black hair pointed out.

"I saw on a show that only demons and monsters have red eyes." Said the brunet to his friends while Bi felt like she was about to cry.

They called her hair and eyes weird then called her a monster. She wasn't that ugly was she? Mother and father said she was pretty, but everyone else says she weird-looking. It isn't her fault she's like this.

"Hey!" Shouted the blonde boy. "Why don't we catch her and sell her to those monster hunting shoes and get a bunch of money!"

"Yeah!"

"We'll be rich!" The brunet then grabbed her hand with the intention of taking her away, but was soon stopped when she hit him with the bag of groceries. He yelped in pain and let go of her hand, she took this chance and bolted away from the trio.

"You idiot! You let her get away!" The black-haired boy yelled at his friend. "Crap! Get her!" The blonde shouted and the three boys began to chase her.

Bi was panicking. She didn't want to be sold! Then she and her parents might never see each other again. She needed to hide but where!? And that's where she saw it.

A building with the words-

_** Guertena Gallery**_

Meanwhile at Bi's house, the brown haired woman drops a glass bowl causing it to shatter. Something was wrong, so very wrong

**"Bi."**

* * *

_**Cliff hanger kinda! and we're going to introduce our white rose knight next time~!**_

_**Also in case you are confused let me tell what Bi looks like.**_

_**Long, black, seaweed like hair, red ruby eyes and wears a long sleeved white dress shirt. a purple tie, a purple skirt, black knee high socks, purple headband, and brown dress shoes.**_

_** See you~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Hah...ha..haa..." a teen is panting in an alley.

His fists are bloody and there are bodies all around him.

"Che. Bastards." He spat and walked away from the battle that took place, his snow-white hair swishing behind him as he closed his pale lavender eyes.

He had been minding his own businesses when ten guys ambushed him out of nowhere, of course they were no problem, but still! Needing ten grown men to beat a fifteen year old is kinda sad.

The teen sighed and began walking towards the place that always calmed him down when he was pissed. He didn't know why, but it always felt...right to him.

As he was walking three boys stopped running and started panting near him.

"Haa...ha..man she's fast." A black-haired boy wheezed as the other two nodded.

"I...ha...wonder where she..haa...went." asked a brunet.

"Who...ha..cares? We'll find her later...ha..let's go to the arcade." A blonde said as the three boys began to slowly shuffle towards their destination.

'Ha~Brats.' The teen sighed to himself as he began his trek to his own destination.

When he finally got there he looked up to read the sign of his special place.

_**Guertena Gallery...**_

* * *

Bi was screwed.

Not only did she break all the eggs she just bought, she was also in the one place her parents had begged her not to go in.

And what did she do?

She practicality pushed people out-of-the-way to get in here!

Oh her parents were going to kill her! But despite her impending doom she was amazed at what she saw.

Walls upon walls of pretty pictures and lots of beautiful sculptures that were a multitude of colors, sizes, and shapes!, but the one that really caught her eye was a sculpture of a black wilted rose. She thought it was absolutely captivating, but somewhat sad and lonely.

She walked passed a man with snow-white hair and looked at the paintings name.

'? Of spirit?' She didn't know this word.

Then the lights went off...it was dead quiet...not a soul in sight...

Where did everyone go? Bi stood alone in the now empty museum slightly shaking.

Suddenly she heard a voice. It was a beautiful melancholy voice like from an angel.

_**"Come...Bi..."**_

As if in a trance Bi followed the sound of the melodic voice.

_**"Come...Bi..."**_

She soon found herself in front of a giant mural on the floor of the deep blue ocean.

_**"Come...Bi..."**_

She slowly walks to the painting as if being pulled in and she plunges into the cold water...

* * *

When she regained consciousness Bi found herself lying on the floor.

She was still in the gallery or what it was supposed to be and decided to walk around a bit.

In her wanderings she stumbled upon a single rose in a vase.

It was a pretty purple rose with dew from the water still clinging to the five petals.

'Wah~it smells so nice.'

The red-eyed girl silently and carefully reached out and pulled the rose from the vase.

After she did big red letters stamped the word "THIEF" on the wall startling her at the sudden sound.

She breathed in and out to calm herself and started to walk, purple rose clutched tightly between her hand.

* * *

Bi ended up at a locked door that looked like a mosaic, only missing a few pieces.

She looked around a bit and found all the little glass pieces and placed them in their respective holes

She heard a 'click' and slowly opened the door.

There she was greeted by a room with pictures of bugs.

She looked down and found a little ant.

"Ah! It's you again! It's been a long time how have you been?" The little ant asked.

Bi looked at the ant curiously. She was definitely sure she never saw the bug before and she thinks she would remember a talking ant.

Nevertheless she just shrugged.

"Ah. Still a child of few words I see. Well nice seeing you again, but I need to find my painting. If you happen to come upon it again can you bring it back?"

The seaweed head girl smiled and nodded.

"Great! Thank you" it exclaimed and it hopped off into the darkness.

* * *

A little later Bi was panting from all the running.

She had come upon many monster and the such and they had all chased her.

The ones that really frightened her were the red ladies in the paintings.

They looked so much like her mother, but they couldn't be because her mother was much more nicer then them.

Shakily she started to walk now more wary of her surroundings.

As she was walking, Bi started to see white petals on the ground...

She followed them and it led her to a man on the ground.

He was panting heavily and little droplets of blood could be seen next to him.

The man looked to be in pain so she did the one thing anyone would do in this situation.

She started to massage his shoulders.

"Ugh! Ah! Stop! *cough!*"

Well that didn't work...she decided to come back later when she found something to make him feel better.

It wasn't to long until she found a battered white rose...

In the hands in one of the lady paintings.

Ah man...

After a heart racing chase she finally got the rose into a vase of water and then brought it back to the man.

"Ugh...ah...Huh?" The white hair man slowly got up and cradled his pounding head.

"The hell?" He groaned.

He looked up and ruby-red met pale lavender_**.**_

* * *

_**Sorry if I haven't updated in so long! m(_ _)m**_

_**Well our two captives have met!**_

_**Kinda similar to a certain little meeting huh?**_

_**Any way in the next chapter we will see how our white rose knight got captured!**_

_**Also this is what he looks like:**_

_**Long white/silver hair put in a low pony tail, lavender colored eyes, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, brown dress pants, brown dress shoes.**_

_**BYE!**_


End file.
